roblox_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder Mystery 2
Murder Mystery 2 is a sequel to the original game Murder Mystery, which is no longer available to play. Both of these games were developed by Nikilis. Objective There are three different roles in Murder Mystery 2. Murderer The murderer role is the least common but is also the most popular role, hence the name "Murder Mystery". As the murderer, you must sneak around and kill all the innocents using your knife. But watch out for the sheriff or hero! If you get shot, you will die and lose the game. The only way you can win the game is if you kill everyone successfully. Sheriff The sheriff role is the second most common and the second most popular role. As the sheriff, you must hide your gun from visibility and try to locate the murderer. Once you find him, the only thing you need to do is shoot him, and you will win the game alongside your fellow innocents. Hero The hero role can only be obtained by picking up the sheriffs dropped gun if he dies. As the hero, you must act like an innocent and pretend that you did not pick up the gun. And then, when the time is right, shoot the murderer to win the game alongside your fellow innocents. Innocents The innocent role is the most common and is the least popular role of the bunch. The innocents role is pretty simple, just watch out for the murderer and try to figure out who the sheriff is so you can tell them who is the killer. As the innocent you can also pick up the sheriffs gun if he dies, so be on the watch for that! Other Stuff There is alot of bad people in thesse games. Thirdly, there is knife perks. Knife perks are cool effects that when killing an innocent, they're body will turn into the perk style you have. Seem confusing? For example, if you have the skeleton perk on your knife, when you kill people they turn to a skeleton body when they die. If you have the doge perk, they turn into doges when you die. These perks can also be used to the sheriffs advantage to easily find out who the murderer is just judging on the perk used. Forth of all, there are emotes. Emotes are not very popular and are rarely used. There is sitting, ninja, and zen emotes. Zen emotes cost 800 diamonds, which is the only emote that costs anything. Then there is pets. Pets are very popular in the game, and also range from Common to Epic. With pets, you can name them whatever you want and equip them. When you equip them, they will follow you around. Another popular mechanic in the game is toys. You can buy random "toys" to play with around the maps, such as ice cream and fake time bombs. So if your bored, you can mess around with these in the game. Lastly, there is radios. You do need a gamepass to obtain a radio (information on that down below). With the radio, you can play any song you want, you just need the IP! Crafting Crafting was recently added into the game. With crafting, you need to scavenge materials, better known as "drops" to create knife and gun skins. Trading and Inventory When other players are on your server, you can look at their inventory for stuff you might want to trade for. With trading, you can exchange the stuff in your inventory for something in another players. To access all this stuff, left click the name of the person you want to trade with or check they're inventory. You can also spectate when your in the lobby, and switch between two different modes. Gamepasses There are 3 gamepasses in this game. Badges There are 10 badges in this game. Category:Browse Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Recommended Category:Free to play Category:No BC Category:Front Page Category:Murder